The Serial Match
by SaikoCat
Summary: Why am I here? Is it because I am Saiko Neko, one of the most wanted serial killers in the country? Maybe, but why are these other people here too? Are they like me? Fifteen serial killers. Only one can get out. Who will commit the perfect crime to eliminate them all? Rated T for violence and coarse language.
1. Author's Note

Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Dangan Ronpa.

Unfortunately, no characters from the series are in this fanfiction, except for a humanized version of Monobear, Monochrome.

Here, everyone is a serial killer, as it says in the bio.  
Allow me to introduce you to Hope's Peak Academy serial killers!

1. Saiko Neko (female)

Method of killing: Slashing the victims, leaving cat-like claw marks on the bodies. Eyes are burned out. Jaw is cut off

2. Kemuri Hai (male)  
Method of killing: Burning victim to an ash. Leaves a card with an animated picture of smoke.

3. Carbonibus (male)  
Method of killing: Burning the victim to a charred body. Leaves a match on the chest.

4. Bloom and Death (female and male)  
Method of killing: A duo killing team. An "X" shaped slash is on the victim's throat to mark "Death". A rose is stabbed through the chest to mark "Bloom".

5. Kawaii Chop (female)  
Method of killing: Chopping all the victim's limbs and head off.

6. ScatterFrost (female)  
Method of killing: Freezes victims to death by trapping them in freezers. If no freezer is nearby, antifreeze is used as a poison.

7. Sonrisa (male)  
Method of killing: Cutting a deep smiley face into the victim's abdomen. Carves a smile onto the victim's face. Eyes are stitched shut.

8. Circus Freak (female)  
Method of killing: Breaking victim's bones leaving them in unrealistic, and extremely uncomfortable poses. Paints a clown like face design with the victim's own blood.

9. Biokrad (male)  
Method of killing: Poisons victims with highly toxic chemicals, rotting and tearing the body from the inside out.

10. Scissorflick (female)  
Method of killing: Uses extremely sharpened scissors and stabs them through victim's eyes, chest, and stomach. About ten to twenty pairs of scissors are found stabbed the victim's body.

11. Target Sight(male)

Method of killing: Uses 30 bullets to make a target sign on the victim's body. Uses own firearms.

12. Shockwave (male)  
Method of killing: Electrocutes victims using extremely high voltages. Nails are found stabbed through sides of victim's head.

13. Matrize (female)

Method of killing: Skins the victim alive. Victim is left only with muscle and tissue.

14. Dr. Frenzy (male)  
Method of killing: Needle pointed blades, such as stiletto knives or even a syringe, are used to kill the victim. Syringes are used to "crucify the victim".

15. Black Deceive (female)

Method of killing: Firearms used. Bullets are found through victim's forehead and throat. The initials "B.D" are written with the victim's blood over their face.


	2. Description of Serial Killers

Note: So I left out the appearances of characters from the note to avoid making it too long. But here, I'm just going to keep it short and sweet for each character.

1. Saiko Neko

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red.

Appearance: Short. Has a cat eared beanie on at all times. Covers mouth with a scarf.

2. Kemuri Hai

Hair: White

Eyes: Gray

Appearance: Has light gray attire on at all times. He is considered handsome, but he does not seem to care. Has an unimpressed look on his face.

3. Carbonibus

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Appearance: Black attire. His mouth is covered with a skintight mask.

4. Bloom and Death  
Hair: Bloom, White. Death, Black

Eyes: Both have dark gray eyes.

Appearance: Bloom wears lolita goth attire. Death wears a Victorian like outfit.

5. Kawaii Chop

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Bright green

Appearance: Has long twin braids in the front. Her hair is cut short in the back. She usually wears shirts that expose shoulders.

6. ScatterFrost  
Hair: Light Blue

Eyes: Blue

Appearance: Has a light blue jacket, electric blue pants and navy blue combat boots.

7. Sonrisa

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gold

Appearance: Has a dark gray racer jacket. He smirks a lot.

8. Circus Freak

Hair: Bright Red

Eyes: Left, Grey. Right, Green.

Appearance: She has a thick braid that goes to a side. Her outfit is multicolored and mix-matched. She wears knee-length lace up boots.

9. Biokrad

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Appearance: Has a gas mask covering his mouth. Wears goggles on his head. Wears a thick, navy blue coat.

10. Scissorflick

Hair: Neon Green

Eyes: Dark Green

Appearance: Wears a school uniform with a short plaid skirt and black tights. She wears rectangle-framed glasses.

11. Target Sight

Hair: White with red tips

Eyes: Purple

Appearance: He mostly has his face covered by a white hood. The right sleeve on his maroon colored jacket has a target sign on it. Does not show his face a lot.

12. Shockwave

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red Orange

Appearance: Wears a hoodie but with the hood down. A lightning bolt is printed on the left sleeve. Is considered good looking.

13. Matrize

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Appearance: Wears a white jacket and jeans. She wears brown ankle-length combat boots.

14. Dr. Frenzy

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Gray, almost white

Appearance: Wears a white coat similar to a lab coat. Mostly has a serious expression.

15. Black Deceive  
Hair: Black

Eyes: Bright Red

Appearance: Wears black, skintight attire. Her hair covers her eyes and she leans her head to cover her face. A corset with belts wraps around her abdomen.


	3. Chapter 1: A New Kind of Lifestyle

**Note: I am so sorry about not posting this earlier! But here is the first actual chapter. It's a bit long considering that the story is told in first person. I hope you like my fanfiction! Enjoy!**

I am walking away from a warehouse. I have killed one more person. It was just a douche bag about my age. I'm sure nobody would mind.

Me being one of the most wanted serial killers in the country, I am very specific about my killings. First, I make them suffer with the sharpest blade I have. They beg for

their lives but I just ignore. Then I burn their eyes out while they are still living.

Oh, and that's not all. I _rip out_ their jaws and leave cat like scars on their bodies. That's why I am called Saiko Neko, or Psycho Cat.

I leave the warehouse where I have left the victim. People are still surprised I haven't been caught. Maybe it's because nobody suspects a high school student doing

the killings.

As I keep walking, someone gets in my way.

"Saiko Neko." they say.

Wait... what the hell? How do they know? I'm sure I cleaned the blood off my hands.

"Heh. You're the perfect piece to my game," they say.

"Wait! What the hell are you-"

Next thing I knew, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in this weird looking classroom. I don't think I have ever seen any kind of classroom like this before. The windows were bolted shut with five or more layers

of steel plates. Plus, there were security cameras in the classroom. This made me feel really uncomfortable.

I glanced around, and I saw a folded paper on a desk. The contents inside were handwritten.

It said to meet in the gymnasium at 8 o'clock. The clock at the front of the room said it was 8 o'clock. Better get going…

Not going to lie. This kind of freaks me out.

I walked out of the classroom. The hallway was kind of dark with dim, purple lighting.

"_Creepy_…" I muttered.

I somehow managed to find my way to the gymnasium, where about fifteen other people that looked about my age were already there.

I didn't know who they were, so I tried to at least get a name from them. They all gave me weird nicknames as their names.

"Were you asleep in a classroom or something?" Target Sight asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember me coming here." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Neither of us do." Kawaii Chop said.

"Shouldn't we start worrying about who's behind all this?" Kemuri Hai joined.

"Oh shit, guys, we're being imprisoned here." Scissorflick said with a frantic face.

"Hey, you know what's more important? Finding out where my shit went. I don't know where my fucking cell phone is." Matrize said barging into the conversation.

"Huh?" was the only word that came out of everyone's mouth as they checked their pockets.

"What the hell? Where's my phone? It's a smart phone with a pink case! You can't miss it…" Kawaii Chop said.

"I can't seem to find my phone either… And I always have it in the inside pocket of my jacket." Target Sight said whilst looking for his phone, "It seems someone must

have taken them from us…"

Suddenly, a piercing noise as if it were feedback shocked us all to attention.

"Testing! Testing!" a voice said.

What the hell?

"Eh, screw it, I'm sure you can hear me anyways."

Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"Uh, welcome, everyone! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!"

Then, out of nowhere, a hooded figure popped out of nowhere. His jacket was two colors, one side black, and the other white. His pants and shoes were the same.

He turned around. His face from the nose, down was covered with a mask with a bear-like design. Except one side was white and looked like it had an innocent smile

while the other was black and had a devious smile.

His eyes and hair were different colors too.

He stood on the podium perfectly.

"Oi, who's this fucking clown?" Carbonibus asked.

"I'm not here to entertain, sass pants. I am Monochrome, the principal of this school. Pleased to meet you!"

You sure don't look like a principal… And what the hell are you talking about being principal of the school? I sure as hell didn't enroll into this prestigious looking school.

"Alright, alright. Now that we have made some progress, let's get this show on the road! Stand, bow, good morning to you all!"

No one bowed or said good morning.

"Eh… Whatever. You students are quite _special_."

Students... What the hell?

"And because you are all _special_, I have decided to let you live together in the confines of this school."

Live together in the confines of this school, is this fucker literally imprisoning us?

"Woah! What the hell are you talking about?" Shockwave asked angrily.

"As for how long you will be living together… There is no time limit! In other words, you'll be living here for the rest of your lives!"

Hey! I did not sign up for this! I don't want to live here for the rest of my life. I've got shit to do!

"Don't worry, Hope's Peak Academy has a huge budget, so there's no problem." Monochrome started.

"That's not the problem here!" Dr. Frenzy said.

"So those steel plates in the classrooms are to keep us from leaving?" I asked.

"Exactly! No matter how much you scream, no one is going to hear you. But, it's not like anyone really cares about any of you, right?"

Well, that was pretty harsh right there…

"What do you mean by that?" Circus Freak asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! You're all _serial killers_!"

Hold on, everyone else here is a serial killer? I looked at everyone frantically. You have got to be kidding me. I thought some of them were role-playing or something,

but you have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Ahem, anyways, if you want to get out of here so badly, you'll have to play by a certain rule."

Rule, you say? I _hate_ rules. I break the laws, damn it!

"I don't care how you do it, but only students that have killed other students will be allowed to leave the academy. Yep, that's all there is to it. Simple enough for you

guys, right? You've all had plenty of experience before. You can burn them to death, stab them, electrocute, break them apart, shoot them… You name it! Oh, what an

ingenious sense of exhilaration! A situation full of despair where the evils of the world fight to the death over… Oh man, I'm about to _burst_! Haah…"

"Hey, man, what the hell?" Carbonibus asked.

"Why do we have to kill each other?" Kawaii Chop asked.

"She's right! Why do we have to kill each other? Enough with the bullshit just let us go!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"'Bullshit'? What do you mean by 'bullshit'? From now on, this academy is your home, your society, and your world. You can do whatever you want! So feel free to go

completely insane!"

I wouldn't mind killing all of you… Just saying. I just want to get out of here.

"'Kill each other'?" Carbonibus said as he grabbed Monochrome, "That's nonsense! That's pushing it way too far."

"Nonsense? Are you talking about your entire persona?"

"Eh? Ok, that's enough. I don't care if you are the damn 'principal' or not, I'll fucking tear you apart!"

"AH! Acts of violence against the principal go against school regulations!"

Monochrome's left eye began to flash a symbol.

"This is bad. Throw him out!" Black Deceive yelled out.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He did as told and threw Monochrome out of the way. Black Deceive was right. Monochrome did blow up.

"What the hell?" Carbonibus said, "Did that clown just blow up?"  
"I'm not a clown, I am _Monochrome_!"

Out of nowhere, Monochrome popped up again on the podium.

"What the fuck, man? Fuck you!" Carbonibus exclaimed.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I catch anyone breaking the school rules…" three hidden knives came out of his sleeve, "I'll activate a _superb_

_punishment_ like I did just now. Now then, this ends the entrance ceremony. I hope you all enjoy this gloomy high school life!"

Everyone fell silent again as he disappeared.

"So the only way to get out is to kill someone in this group?" Bloom and Death asked in unison. I forgot that they were even here. They're so quiet. But that seriously

freaked me out just now.

"This is so absurd…" Circus Freak said.

"This has got to be a joke…" Sonrisa said.

"You do realize that the problem isn't that if this is actually a joke or not. It's whether someone is idiotic enough to take the bait." Kemuri Hai said.

I don't know if someone will actually take the bait or not. We're all serial killers. We all think differently method-wise, but we have the same goal on our mind. Kill.

But in this case it might be a little different. It all relies on one person to bring chaos into a somewhat peaceful life. Just one person can cause such an effect and drive

everyone to despair. Which is exactly what Monochrome wants.

Fuck that. I'm not going to fall into despair.

* * *

"Hmm… Maybe we can use explosives on these steel plated doors?" Shockwave said.

"Where the hell would we find explosives?" Target Sight asked.

"We could make some, dumb ass." Shockwave said.

Target Sight only shook his head.

While they were having a little chat, I was looking at the electronic handbook, which was something I had never seen in my life. Like I said before, this is a really

prestigious school that I'm trapped forever in. Whoop-dee-doo.

The screen flashed the school emblem and then showed a picture of me. Next to it was my alias, Saiko Neko, along with my real name- my real name? What the fuck?

It also had a description of me. How the hell does this guy know so much about me?

"No luck." Bloom and Death said. That still creeps me out.

"We can't just simply give up, guys. I'm sure all of us went through a situation similar to this…" Scissorflick said.

"Trapped in a school with other serial killers and the only way to get out was to kill one another? Yep, I went through that situation, a shit load of times." Carbonibus

said sarcastically.

Scissorflick suddenly looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, moping around isn't going to do anything about escaping this place." Biokrad said, "We should look around."

"In that case, I'll go alone." Kemuri Hai said.

"I will go alone too." Black Deceive said.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" ScatterFrost asked.

"There might be a possibility that someone is already planning to kill." Kemuri Hai said.

"But that-" Kawaii Chop started.

"Can't be true? There's no guarantee about that."

"Hey! You're not getting away with being that selfish!" Carbonibus said as he ran in front of Kemuri Hai.

"How about you get out of my way, you brute." Kemuri Hai said.

"A brute, huh? Why, I ought to beat the shit out of you for that!"

Oh shit, I bet this is going to be that one dumb ass that brings the chaos.

"Hey, woah there! What's fighting going to help in this situation?" I said.

What the fuck am I doing? This is definitely not like me.

"Huh? Such petty words, do you think you can lecture me? You think you can tell me what to do?"

You are really an idiot if you think I'm lecturing you. Also, don't tempt me to cut your jaw off, asshole.

"No! No, that's not what I had in mind!"

I really need to shut up.

"Shut up, bitch!"

Next thing I knew, I was punched in the face hard enough to pass out.

* * *

I woke up in a bed in a fancy looking room. I looked around and I saw Biokrad sitting next to me.

"GYAH! Biokrad?"

"What's up?"

"Wh-what the _hell_ are you doing here? And where am I?"

"We're in your room. Everyone has their own room. I had to carry you over here, and I was told to watch over you just in case."

He didn't kill me when he had the chance… That's saying something for a serial killer.

"Uh… Thanks."

I got out of bed.

"Well I can't be the only one resting while everyone else is looking for clues."

"Guess not. Carbonibus punched you pretty hard, though."

"I'll get him back for that…"

I'm going to make his death slow and painful.

"It's best not to kill him."

Did he just read my mind?

"Oh… Right…"

Biokrad and I went downstairs to the cafeteria, where everyone else was. Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Carbonibus.

"Hey, Saiko Neko, my bad."

"Sure as hell it is. I'll get you back for that, you sack of shit." I said as I glared at him.

"Well then, now that everyone's here…" Black Deceive said, "I suppose we can assume that no one would commit a murder in front of all these people? That is our

nature, anyways…"

"So, let's get started, then! Um, I say this is the first Hope's Peak Academy meeting! So lets all exchange the results of our findings and see what we've all come up

with." Kawaii Chop said.

"I tried to break down the door. Look's like that's not going to happen." Target Sight said.

"Dr. Frenzy and I found a staircase to the second floor in the hallway, but there was a shutter blocking our way." Matrize said.

"In other words, we can only see what's in the first floor as of right now." Bloom and Death said. Yep. That's still creepy as hell.

"Um… The rooms are pretty comfortable. All except for the cameras watching your every move…" Shockwave said.

"The fridge is full of food." ScatterFrost said.

"Who knows how long that's going to last when there's sixteen of us." Sonrisa said.

"I don't think there's any need to worry about that. Monochrome told me that the fridge is refilled daily." ScatterFrost answered

"Woah, you met Monochrome?" Carbonibus asked.

"Yeah, he suddenly popped out of nowhere when I was checking the fridge out. But then he vanished."

"Oh…"

"Ahem! Is there anything else to say?" Kawaii Chop asked the group.

"Great… We haven't found an _exit_ or a _culprit…_" Scissorflick said nervously, "This so-called investigation is meaningless!"

"'Meaningless'? But we are able to confirmed that we are all trapped in a cage without a door." Black Deceive said.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Scissorflick said.

"Monochrome said it himself. If you want to get out of here, you have to kill someone." Kemuri Hai said.

"Not funny, man." I said.

"There's got to be something else we can do!" Sonrisa exclaimed.

"Adapt." Matrize said.

"Are you on something? I want whatever you're on." Shockwave said.

"We just need to _adapt_." she said, ignoring Shockwave.

"So you're accepting that we'll have to live here for the rest of our lives?" Target Sight asked.

"It's not the strong or smartest that survives, but the ones who bring about the change. In that case, I bring a proposal."

"Proposal?" Carbonibus asked.

Matrize took out her handbook.

"There is a rule about 'Night Time'. So, how about we add a rule of our own? And that rule would be banning wandering around during 'Night Time'. That's all I

propose."

"Why?" I asked.

"If we don't have that rule, every single one of you would either cower in fear or fall into despair. But unlike the school rules, we can't enforce it. So it all depends on

whether everyone cooperates or not."

* * *

Throughout the next day, we all tried to find an exit. And the day after that…

Without anything to do, time just simply passed by.

Everyone met up in the cafeteria.

"Well, looks like everyone's here." I said.

"Damn, we're never going to find anything…" Circus Freak groaned.

"We might not be looking hard enough..." ScatterFrost mumbled.

"Shouldn't someone be worried about us?" Carbonibus said.

"Who, the police for not being able to find us right now? Get real." I said.

"Hey, don't be a smart ass to me, I can kill you right here and right now."

"Try explaining your alibi to everyone here."

He instantly shut his mouth and sat down. That's right, douche bag.

"So are we really going to just stay here for the rest of our lives like Monochrome says?" Circus Freak asked.

"It's either that or kill someone. I'd rather live the rest of my life here. I'm pretty sure the police are surrounding every building or something. Plus, no one would care if

I disappeared." Biokrad said.

"Fuck that, I want to get out." Carbonibus grumbled.

"Again, explain your alibi to everyone if you kill someone right here." I said.

"You. Shut the fuck up."

I chuckled. He's so pathetic.

"Upupupupu…" Monochrome's laugh came out of nowhere. He suddenly appeared at the end of the table.

The room was filled with the sound of everyone gasping. He really needs to stop doing the thing with him popping out of nowhere, because that scares the shit out of

me.

"I was wondering why no one was killing each other… Upupupupu…" he started, "I had planned out everything, but nothing was going on, but then, it hit me!"

He hit his fist against the palm of his hand.

"For a murder, a motive is needed! In that case, I have prepared everyone a little gift in the AV room. Oh, and you'll need these." He handed us each a disk.

Mine said "Saiko Neko's DVD."

What the hell is this all about?"

I was about to ask Monochrome what all this was about, but when I looked up, he was already gone.

We all looked at the map in the handbook to find the AV room. Eventually, we found it. The room had a bunch of screens in the middle of the room, to the back of the

room. A large screen that almost took up the entire wall was at the front.

I sat in the back.

The screen flashed to my family.

They said my name, but every time they said my real name, I get feedback.

"…- We heard about you getting into Hope's Peak Academy!" my mom said.

"We're so proud of you, -." my dad said.

"We miss you! Come back home, -" my siblings said.

Mom… Dad… you don't know what I have done. You don't know of the situation I'm in, do you?

The screen suddenly started breaking up. Suddenly, the room my family was in was in looked like a scene in a horror movie.

I've got to get out. I've got to get out of here right now.

"NO! I have to get out right now!" Circus Freak screamed as she jumped out of her chair and sat against the wall.

"Upupupupu." Monochrome appeared on the large screen in front of the room.

"Who exactly are you? What's your reason for doing this? What do you want to make us do?" Kemuri Hai asked.

"What I want you to do? Well, I want to… _Make you all despair_. That's all!"

"NO!" Circus Freak ran out.

Biokrad and I ran out after her.

Biokrad grabbed her arm.

"No! Let go of me!"

"We'll be able to get out if we cooperate." Biokrad said calmly.

"You're lying!" she yelled as she tried getting out of his grip.

"Listen! I said we can all get out of here if we work together!"

"How can I trust you? How can I trust any of you?"

"Because, I'll get you out of here."

Woah… That's dramatic. Am I seeing something I'm not supposed to be seeing?

"I promise, I'll get you out of here."

I now deem Biokrad as the biggest kiss ass here in this academy.

Circus Freak was just speechless.

Then she latched herself onto Biokrad and broke down into tears, making her face paint start dripping.

I turned around and saw the majority of the group watching the scene and heard Monochrome's distinct laugh behind them.

This is it. This isn't a joke. We're all trapped here.


End file.
